


Not My Type.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Denial, F/M, girl!wolfram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: In which Yuuri swims in denial and Murata pokes that denial.





	Not My Type.

**Not My Type.**

Yuuri managed to slide inside and close the door almost at the same time with a 'THUD' that resounded through the whole castle, and even so the sound barely managed to hide Winifred's loud scream of 'wimpy cheater' for a moment. Murata looked at him from his book, obviously by his expression barely managing not to laugh, which was an expression he wore often when related to Yuuri and the ex-princess.

"Shut it," Yuuri muttered, feeling his ears flushing, and moving from the door once he was sure that Winifred wasn't going to burn her way trough it (this time. Yuuri lived in constant fear for the time that she actually _would_ ) and moved to flop over his chair, ignoring the paperwork as he caught his breath.

"Ma, Shibuya, I didn't say a thing," Murata assured him with a wide grin, shrugging. "Altough, if I had, Shibuya, it probably woul've been something regarding how some of us, puny humans, actually pray for the day a beautiful, voluptuous blonde princess will chase after us."

Yuuri chocked on air. "MURATA! It's not like that!"

Murata looked at him again, this time with a mix of pity and amusement. Yuuri felt himself flushing even more, muttering another shut it before he turned towards his paperwork, if even to get his best friend to stop flogging the wingless kohi.

It really, really wasn't like that. When she wasn't trying to burn him into a Kentucky Fried Maou, they were friends. And, well, yes, she was Greta's mother - mostly because she had appointed herself as that, really - and he was Greta's father, they weren't together-together. The engagement thing had been a mistake, originated from a mix of a) Winifred's bratty behaviour, b) Yuuri's brashness and c) really, really, REALLY weird customes. Why it kept on going? Mostly because, well, Winn had said that it'd insult her honor and, with how seriously she took stuff like that, Yuuri was kinda sure she was being serious. And so they were engaged... ish.

It wasn't eiter that she wasn't beautiful: even in a world ful of drop dead gorgeous men and women, Winn was probably the prettiest girl Yuuri had ever seen. And it wsn't that he didn't like her: behind her bratty, spoiled-princess behaviour, she was one of the sweetest, more caring, more loyal persons Yuuri had ever known. There were times when she was spending time with Conrad that Winn was actually smiling and not smirking, and then Yuuri not only saw the family resemblance with Conrad, he was also so, so very proud of being her friend and sometimes she smiled _that way_ at him, and Yuuri _was_ getting used to being able to talk about his day with her before going to sleep and...

Look, it was complicated.

He huffed, glaring at the paperwork as if it had personally offended him. He could feel his ears burning.

"Maybe she's just not my type, y'know?"

Murata snorted. "Because who in their right mind would want to date supermodels, right?"

"Shut up, Murata!"


End file.
